POWER & CONTROL
by wethediamonds
Summary: Quinn siempre ha tenido el control sobre las cosas, no tiene que pensar demasiado las cosas, tiene lo que quiere, una chica buena Sam tiene lo que quiere, es deseado, caerá profundamente por una chica Vienen de dos mundos distintos, ¿amigos? ¿más qué amigos?


Era otro día para ir a clase, me puse mi cola alta y mi uniforme de animadora. LISTO. Bajé a desayunar, mamá estaba sentada con papá tomando café y mi desayuno estba servido en la mesa.  
-Buenos días- Dije con una sonrisa y me senté a comer mi desayuno  
-Quinnie, tu papá y yo nos iremos de viaje una semana, te quedarás con Frannie y ya sabes, si no quieres estar tan sola puedes decirle a tus amigas- Papá y mamá casi siempre estaban de viaje, cuando era pequeña no viajaban tanto, ahora lo hacen por negocios y para compensar los sinceramente buenos padres que han sido conmigo y mi hermana  
-¿y a dónde se van?- pregunté  
-Hawai, es un lugar maravilloso- Dijo papá, quisiera ir con ellos, pero no puedo faltar a los ensayos y a clases. Ser capitana del club de porristas era algo cansado, pero me gustaba ser notada y nunca recibía malos tratos.

Después de desayunar, me despedí de mis papás y me subí a mi auto para ir a clase, pasé por Santana a su casa  
-Mis papás se van de viaje, tal vez puedas venir- le dije a Santana, ella y Brittany eran mis mejores amigas y les confiaba todo, ellas también eran del club de porristas, pero claro, ellas no eran mis únicas amigas  
-Claro que iré Q,- dijo sonriente -mmm... ¿dejarías que haga una fiesta?-  
-Santana, sabes que ni en un millón de años, mis padres me matarían-  
-Aunque sea una pequeña, por favor-  
-Tus "pequeñas fiestas" son de al menos 60 personas, y nunca olvidaré de aquella que hicieron en casa de Blaine- Hace unos meses, Santana organizó una fiesta en casa de Blaine, no eran tantas personas, pero me acuerdo que unos incluso orinaron en los jarrones de sus padres, Blaine estaba muy asustado y quería matar a Santana, no quisiera que eso pase en mi casa, mis padres me castigarían de por vida.  
-POR FAVOR, menos de 50 personas, anda  
-Está bien, lo pensaré- No quería discutir con ella, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era muy difícil de sacársela, pensándolo bien, no sería tan mala idea. Todo el camino restante Santana estuvo hablando de lo que habría y a quienes invitaría, auqnue ni siquiera le había dicho que sí, solo que lo pensaría para que se calle.  
Llegamos a nuestra primera clase, cálculo, la cual me era aburridísima, pero no podía saltarme esa clase, eso afectaría mis calificaciones, me matarían mis padres y estaría fuera del club de porristas. Solo me quedaba viendo hacia la ventana, eso parecía incluso más entretenido; esperabacon ansias que la maldita campana sonara... hasta que lo hizo. Después de una clases era la hora de la comida, me senté en mi mesa usual con Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt y otros jugadores del equipo de fútbol; Blaine estaba a mi lado  
-Así que harás una fiesta- dijo Blaine, mierda, ¿por qué Santana dijo eso?  
-mmm... la verdad no sé, yo no quiero, sabes como son mis padres-  
-Pequeña, eso no estaría mal-  
-Tal vez no, pero si hago una, Frannie querrá invitar a sus amigos UNIVERSITARIOS y eso sería peor-  
-¿Universitarios? ¿te atrae alguno?- dijo con cara de pícaro,reí  
-Para nada-  
-¿nadie?-  
-no- dije algo irritada, pero esa era la verdad,siempre veía a Frannie o a mis amigas llorar por un chico, la idea de que alguien me lastimara no me gustaba, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, y no quiero llorar por un chico, no es que me crea mucho y por eso no siento que alguien sea suficiente para mí, no era la más bonita de la escuela y reconozco que hay chicos detrás de mí, pero no, no me gusta eso, siento que no duraría y saldría lastimada. Mis amigos me han dicho que cuando alguien a quien le atraigo se acerca a mí me cierro y soy cortante o los trato mal, la verdad yo no me doy cuenta de eso, tal vez sea un mecanismo de defensa.  
-¿Cuándo será la fiesta, Fabray?- me preguntó Santana  
-Nunca te afirmé, solo te dije que lo iba a pensar-  
-Da igual, ibas a decir que sí- Eso era cierto  
-No sé, ¿el viernes?- Brittany lo escuchó  
-No puedo creer que lo vayas a hacer, ¿ya no eres tan pura?- rió, no sé en que sentido lo decía, y me quedé confundida  
-Ya no eres buena, de eso hablo- dijo como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando, ellas saben que soy virgen, y al parecer la única  
-Tiene razón Blaine, no está mal la idea, pero escúchenme bien, esta será la primera y única vez ¿de acuerdo?- Todos en la mesa me miraron sin creerme, sabían que no sería la única vez. A mí me gustaban las fiestas, pero nunca había hecho una...  
Terminaron las clases y me dirigí a casa, estaba exhausta y eso que solo era Lunes, cuando entré a casa Frannie estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión con su nuevo novio, Tyler, era guapo y todo eso  
-Hola- dije cansada-  
-Que animos- dijo Tyler riendo, él me caía bien, es el primer novio de mi hermana que me cae bien, es como una hermano mayor para mí, me tomé un baño largo, relajándome, esto se sentía bien... me puse a pensar en como le iba a decir a Frannie que quería hacer una fiesta, ¿se iba a molestar? nunca sé como Frannie reaccionará. Terminé de bañarme y me vestí ( fix_you/set?id=50397685 ) bajé y Tyler seguía viendo la televisión pero sin Frannie  
-¿Y Frannie?- pregunté, creo que me veía un poco nerviosa ¿y si mejor no le digo? ¿se molestará?  
-Fue a casa de una de sus amigas a buscar unos apuntes, no quizo que la acompañe ¿necesitas algo, hermanita?-  
-Emm... no, bueno... es que Santana quiere hacer una fiesta y le tengo que decir a Frannie, ¿crees que se moleste?- rió  
-¿En serio crees que se molestará?, definitivamente no la has visto en una fiesta-  
-Pero esa no es una excusa para ella  
-Calma hermanita, yo le diré y no se puede molestar- Escuchamos un ruido que venía de la puerta, era ella, ya había llegado Frannie.  
-Hola- dijo Sofía, mi hermana menor abrazándome, bajando de las escaleras.  
-Hola- le contesté abraazándola, la quería mucho, aunque a veces peleábamos.-¿Ya comiste?- le pregunté.  
-Ya, Tyler me dió de comer- lo miré con cara de asco, pobre mi hermanita, la comida de Tyler no era la mejor.  
-Gracias, me voy-  
-Denada- dijo Tyler sonriente  
-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó Frannie  
-Voy a la plaza a ver una cosas- Dije mirando a Tyler con complicidad, él me guiñó el ojo  
-No llegues tarde.  
-No te vayas- me dijo Sofi.  
-Regresaré para la cena, no te preocupes- le dije consolándola, no me gustaba dejarla.  
Salí a la calle por un taxi, no podía tomar mi coche, Frannie me lo había pedido prestado y tenía que aceptar, sabía que si decía que no me iba a a la plaza, al bajarme del taxi sonó mi teléfono, era mi mamá  
-Quinnie ¿cómo está todo?  
-Bien, mamá, ¿cómo la están pasando ustedes?  
-Muy bien, solo quería llamar para saber como estabas  
-Todo está bien mamá, no te preocupes  
-¿Y Sofi?  
-Está en casa, yo salí a ver una cosas  
-De acuerdo, el Domingo te veo, pórtate bien, te amo  
-Yo también. Colgué y entré, vine a comprar ropa con el dinero que me había dado mi papá, él siempre me daba dinero.  
Después de una hora, cansada de recorrer toda la plaza sin que nada me guste, me senté en una heladería, pedí un helado de limón y lo empecé a comer, había comprado un brazalete para Frannie, así aceptaría con gusto y no me echaría en cara la fiesta. Estaba terminando mi helado cuando alguien se sentó en mi mesa, era Blaine  
-¿Qué hace aquí la señorita Fabray?- preguntó con una sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta de la prescencia de otro chico que estaba parado a su lado, era alto, rubio... Dios, muy guapo, lo miré discretamente y bajé la mirada  
-Quería comprar algo que me gustara, pero solo conseguí esto para Frannie- Dije enseñando el bolso  
-Oh, perdón Quinnie, él es Sam, Sam Evans- me dijo señalándolo -Sam, Quinn, Quinn Sam- Yo asentí tímidamente  
-Hola- dijo Sam con una sonrisa seductora, Blaine le dió un codazo; totalmente un rompecorazones -Y si te lo preguntas, no, no soy gay- eso me hizo reír, era muy lindo, guapo, ¡LO ACABAS DE CONOCER, DEJA DE PENSAR ASÍ!.Había escuchado hablar sobre él, un "rebelde rompecorazones" como dijo Kurt, que también era sua amigo, tenía la fama de acostarse con miles de chicas.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? háganmelo saber(: espero que les guste.**


End file.
